Bitten: Battle of Trust
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: Der Aufstand der Mutts ist niedergeschlagen, doch schon taucht ein neues Problem auf! Und da der Rest des Rudels gerade einen anderen Auftrag erfüllt, hat Clay keine andere Wahl als für einige Zeit mit Marsten zusammen zu arbeiten, was ihm nicht wirklich passt ... Warning: Maybe Spanking!


**Titel:** Battle of Trust

**Reihe: **Bitten

**Timeline:** Keine genaue Zeitangabe! Spielt auf jeden Fall nach _Folge 13 Fertig!_ dem Finale der 1. Staffel, da Karl Marsten zum Rudel gehört ...

**Rating:** P-16

**Genre:** General / Drama / Dominance / Family

**Warning:** Vielleicht Spanking! Ist aber noch nicht sicher!

**Disclaimer:  
**Die Rechte an den Charakteren und der Serie haben _Entertainment One_ und der kanadische TV Sender _Space_! Die Idee stammt von der Autorin_ Kelley Armstrong_! Nichts davon gehört mir, aber ich leih sie mir gern noch mal aus!

**Summary:  
**Der Aufstand der Mutts ist niedergeschlagen, doch schon taucht ein neues Problem auf! Und da der Rest des Rudels gerade einen anderen Teil des Auftrags erfüllt, hat Clay keine andere Wahl als für einige Zeit mit Marsten zusammen zu arbeiten, was ihm nicht wirklich gefällt. Warning: Maybe Spanking!

**AN:  
**Hallo ihr Lieben :) Ja, ich lebe noch! Im Moment komme ich nicht wirklich viel zum Schreiben, wie ihr gemerkt habt. **Bitten** ist Schuld, Twitter ist Schuld ... und die anderen Fans aus Kanada und den USA, die ich kennen lernen durfte und die genau so für diese Serie empfinden wie ich!

Trotzdem konnte ich mich vor ein paar Monaten dazu zwingen noch mal eine neue Geschichte zu beginnen und Kapitel 1 ist jetzt endlich fertig! Hauptcharaktere hier sind Clay, Jeremy und Karl Marsten, der Gentleman-Werwolf ;) Viel Spass! ... Eure Vanessa

* * *

BITTEN: Battle of Trust

**Kapitel 1 The Call**

Alle die Karl das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekamen waren der Meinung, dass es sich hier um einen Geschäftsmann handelte, der auf der Suche nach einer neuen Idee oder einem neuen _Partner_ war.

Der gut aussehende Gentleman mit den dunklen Haaren und den blauen Augen achtete stets auf sein Äußeres und seine Kleidung, die fast immer perfekt saß!

Er war sehr zuvorkommend, höflich, freundlich und hilfsbereit seinen _Mitmenschen_ gegenüber.

Doch der kleine auserwählte Kreis, der ihn etwas besser kannte und wusste _was_ er war ... konnte bei dieser Charakterbeschreibung anfangs nur den Kopf schütteln.

Karl Marsten, der Werwolf, war einer der besten Trickbetrüger in der Gegend rund um Wyoming, wo er lebte!

Ein Meister der Anpassung, Tarnung und Täuschung! Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln und seinem stets guten Aussehen schaffte er es immer wieder an gewisse Informationen zu gelangen, die ihm eigentlich verwehrt bleiben sollten.

Doch auch sein Lächeln hatte den Motor seines Wagens nicht davon abgehalten in der Morgensonne und mitten in Bear Valley zu explodieren, so dass Karl ihn mit Hilfe eines Einheimischen an den Straßenrand schieben musste. Er hatte sich bedankt, den Abschleppdienst der Tankstelle gerufen und sein schönes Auto wurde an den Haken genommen.

Karl hatte sich neben den Tankstellenwart auf den Beifahrersitz gequätscht und dieser war mit Dollarzeichen vor den Augen losgebrettert!

Nachdem Karl mit ihm die Reparatur besprochen und ihm seine Handynummer da gelassen hatte, war der Wolf wieder aus der Tankstelle getreten und hatte sich an der Straße nach einem Taxi umgesehen.

Nichts. Natürlich!

Karl war also einige Meilen weit gelaufen, hatte ein Telefonat geführt und blieb jetzt etwas außer Atem an der Einfahrt und einer weiteren asphaltierten Strasse stehen.

Er sah nach rechts, drehte sich dann mit seinem ganzen Körper um und sah angespannt in die Bäume und Büsche neben sich.

_Sehen_ konnte er nichts.

Doch ihm war klar, dass er beobachtet wurde.

Langsam drehte Karl sich wieder in die Richtung des großen Herrenhauses was er in der Ferne gut erkennen konnte und machte einen großen Schritt durch das Haupttor hindurch.

Da war es wieder! Das leise Rascheln im Unterholz ...

Doch Marsten ließ sich nicht beirren und spazierte langsam über den Asphalt und in Richtung Haus! Er ließ seinen Blick nach links gleiten, dann wieder nach rechts, dorthin wo das Rascheln intensiver war und wo er seinen vierbeinigen Aufpasser vermutete.

Er legte den Kopf schief. "Clay? Bist du das?"

Zunächst hörte er nichts ... Dann grummelte es leise neben ihm.

Karl zuckte leicht die Schultern und machte den nächsten Schritt!

Nur ein paar Meter weiter begann Marsten dann endlich mit etwas Konversation seinerseits um die Anspannung, die in der Luft lag zu reduzieren. Er wusste sehr genau, dass Clay ihn nicht hier haben wollte und dass der Beta ihm immer noch nicht ganz vertraute.

Aber was sollte Karl machen? Jeremy hatte ihn gerufen oder nicht?

Er brauchte seine Hilfe!

Und seinen neuen _Alpha_ ließ man nun mal nicht warten.

Also war er ohne jegliche Informationen von Wyoming hier her nach Bear Valley geeilt um sich zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Obwohl er schon sehr lange ein Einzelgänger gewesen war und ohne jegliche fremde Hilfe überlebt hatte, war Karl jetzt doch ganz froh darüber endlich einen festen Platz in Jeremys Rudel gefunden zu haben.

Rückendeckung tat gut!

Er wurde von fast allen respektiert und _er_ respektierte Jeremy als seinen Alpha! Sein Wort galt! Ohne Wenn und Aber! Und wenn Jeremy ihn zu sich rief, so wie es jetzt der Fall war, dann kam Karl diesem Ruf nach. Sofort!

Marsten seufzte und sah wieder neben sich in das leise raschelnde Unterholz ...

"Clay, was ist," fragte der Wolf etwas genervt und lächelte leicht. "Wieso zeigst du dich nicht, wenn du schon hier auf mich _gewartet_ hast?"

Er ging weiter. Langsam und bei jedem seiner Schritte darauf bedacht, keinerlei Aggression zu zeigen und so einen eventuellen Angriff zu provozieren.

Nach ein paar weiteren Metern wurde das Rascheln lauter.

Karl stoppte vorsichtig.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, sah er wie sich etwas durch die nahen, grünen Büsche schob. Etwas Großes, Braunes und Mächtiges!

Eine schwarze Wolfsschnauze kam zum Vorschein und der muskulöse Körper folgte.

Der Wolf Clayton Danvers starrte Karl in die Augen, schnaubte tief und tappste auf ihn zu.

Kurz vor Karl blieb er stehen und schnüffelte an ihm. Das Tier schleckte sich über die Schnauze. Er hatte das Putensandwich gerochen, das Karl sich vorhin in der Stadt besorgt hatte und sein Magen knurrte.

"Tut mir leid," sagte Karl. "Ich hab nichts mehr!" Ein gezielter Blick zum Haus hinüber ... "Aber da drin gibt es bestimmt etwas oder?"

Marsten spazierte weiter. Clay schnaubte ergeben und trottete zwischen ihm und den rettenden Büschen her, damit er so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden konnte, falls sich von hinten ein Auto nähern würde.

Als sie das große und wunderschöne Haus erreicht hatten, trottete Clay wie selbstverständlich die drei Stufen hinauf und bellte einmal lautstark.

Marsten, der hinter ihm stand, schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Der Wolf spitzte die Ohren und auch Marsten hörte jetzt leise Schritte. Die Tür auf der das Wappen von Stonehaven prangte wurde geöffnet und Jeremy Danvers sah seinem Besuch entgegen.

Der Wolf vor ihm wich ein paar Zentimeter zurück, grummelte wieder und warf einen Blick hinter sich auf Karl, der wiederum Jeremy anlächelte und mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Ich hätte auch geklopft ... Aber _er_ war schneller!"

"Ja, das hab ich gehört," sagte der Alpha leise und machte dann eine Geste mit dem Kopf in das Innere des Hauses. "Komm doch rein, Karl!"

Jeremy machte einen Schritt in die Lobby zurück und Marsten setzte sich in Bewegung. Als er die Stufen empor gestiegen war und gerade eintreten wollte, zwängte sich der Wolf blitzschnell zwischen ihn und die Lobby! Clay knurrte leise aber drohend.

Marsten blieb stehen und ließ die Schultern hängen.

Ein Blick auf den Wolf ... "Wenn du unbedingt als Erster rein möchtest, tu dir keinen Zwang an, Clay!"

Das Tier zog die Leffzen hoch und es sah wirklich so aus als ob er den Besucher auslachen würde. Als Jeremy sich dann leise räusperte, setzte sein Adoptivsohn sich in Bewegung und spazierte fast lautlos an ihm vorbei und in die wärmende Lobby.

Dort drehte er sich sofort um, damit er Marsten weiterhin im Auge behalten und sich auf ihn stürzen konnte, wenn es sein musste.

Karl sah dem Tier hinter her und schenkte dann Jeremy einen fragenden Blick!

"Du weisst schon, dass jeder Hundebesitzer so etwas nicht hätte durchgehen lassen oder?"

"Ich bin nicht _Jeder Hundebesitzer_, Karl," antwortete der andere Mann zynisch und streckte die Hand in die Lobby um ihn höflich hinein zu bitten. "Nach dir!"

"Danke," gab Marsten zurück. "Wenigstens einer, der sich freut mich zu sehen ..."

Er zupfte noch mal prüfend an seinem teuren Anzug herum und betrat das Haus!

Nachdem Jeremy die Tür geschlossen hatte, bat er Karl in den Salon, während er selbst in die große und alte Küche spazierte um einen Tee aufzusetzen.

Marsten schob seine Hände in die Taschen der Stoffhose als er sich in dem wunderschönen Raum angeregt um sah. Er kannte das Haus! Nicht all seine Zimmer, aber den größten Teil schon.

Langsam setzte er seinen Weg von einem Gemälde zum nächsten fort und betrachtete die dunklen Farben, die Jeremy für seine Kunst gewählt hatte. Kurz vor dem Schreibtisch blieb er stehen, legte die Finger auf die Tischplatte und beugte sich nach vorn um das Bild zwischen den beiden Fenster genauer betrachten zu können.

Konzentriert starrte er auf das Gewitter-Bild, während er leise _Klick-Geräusche_ hinter sich wahr nahm. Ein leises Grummeln und Schnauben ...

Karl drehte sich um. Clayton stand hinter ihm und sah ihm zu.

"Musst du dich immer so anschleichen," fragte der Mann das Raubtier mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Jeremy sollte dir ein Halsband mit einer Glocke besorgen ..."

Clay's direkte _Antwort_ darauf war ein drohendes Knurren und Zähne fletschen!

Der Wolf machte einen Schritt auf den anderen Mann zu, doch Karl wich nicht zurück. Angst durfte er hier nicht zeigen ...

"Sind wir heute mit der falschen Pfote aufgestanden?!"

Knurren.

Gerade als das Tier noch einen Schritt nach vorn machen wollte, bog Jeremy mit einem Tablett um die Ecke! Eine Teekanne, zwei Tassen und etwas Gebäck. Dazu ein kleiner Teller mit Speck!

Danvers sah kurz Clayton in die Augen, dann spazierte er bedacht über den Parkettboden und stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab. Ziemlich gelassen plazierte er die Tassen auf dem kleinen runden Tisch vor dem Kamin, goß Tee ein und stellte die Kanne zurück auf das Tablett.

Erst dann wandte er sich an Marsten - mit einem bedeutsamen Blick.

"Wenn du dieses Haus wieder lebend verlassen möchtest, Karl ... rate ich dir, ihn nicht weiter zu provozieren. Ich habe dich gerufen, damit du bei einem Problem hilfst und nicht damit du dich mit Clay anlegen kannst. Vergiß das nicht!"

Karl ging auf den Kamin und die beiden Sessel zu, doch blieb stehen. Er nickte einmal.

"Tut mir leid," sagte er leise. "Wird nicht wieder vor kommen."

Jeremy nickte, nahm Papiere von seinem Schreibtisch und kam mit Clay im Schlepptau zu ihm hinüber. Karl wartete respektvoll so lange bis der Alpha sich gesetzt hatte, dann nahm auch er Platz und schlug lässig ein Bein über das andere.

Der braune Wolf setzte sich dicht an Jeremy's Sessel und fixierte den Besucher dann eingehend und mit wachen Augen.

Jeremy hob seine Tasse, nahm einen kleinen Schluck Tee und ging dann noch mal seine Papiere durch, die er Karl zeigen wollte, während sein Besucher einen skeptischen Blick auf den Wolf warf und dann ebenfalls langsam nach seinem Tee greifen wollte.

"Ich-Ich weiss es geht mich nichts an, aber ..." begann Marsten vorsichtig und zog die volle Tasse an seinen Mund. "Gibt es einen triftigen Grund warum _er_ ... als Wolf herum läuft? Will er nicht mit mir sprechen oder-"

Der Alpha sah auf!

"Clay will nicht mit _mir_ sprechen, Karl! Wir hatten vor einer halben Stunde eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit über deinen Besuch und deine Hilfestellung bei diesem Problem! Er war der Meinung wir bräuchten dich nicht und könnten dir noch nicht wirklich vertrauen - Aber ich war da anderer Meinung!"

Marsten lächelte leicht, seufzte und bedachte Clay eines Blickes. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Jeremy vor sich ...

"Und? Du hast diesen Streit gewonnen?"

"Du bist doch hier oder nicht," antwortete Danvers leise, während er die Papiere auf seinen Schoß legte.

Leises Knurren - in Karl Marstens Richtung!

Der Besuch beugte sich ein minimales Stückchen nach vorn. "Hast du vergessen, dass ich Elena das Leben gerettet habe, Clay? Hätte ich sie LeBlanc überlassen dann-"

Clay fletschte wütend die Zähne bei dieser Erwähnung. Er stand auf!

Sofort legte Jeremy seine rechte Hand in das dicke Nackenfell des Wolfes und packte leicht zu.

"Nein," ermahnte er seinen Sohn laut.

Der junge Danvers hielt inne als er die starke Hand spürte und der Griff, der sich um seinen Pelz schloß ... Jeremy's verbalen Befehl hatte er natürlich gehört, doch hätte er ihn auch davon abgehalten nach vorn zu schnellen und Karl in seine Hand zu beißen?

Wohl eher nicht ... Der Dominanzgriff seines Alphas im Nackenpelz schon!

Als Jeremy fühlen konnte wie sich Clay plötzlich wieder entspannte, lockerte er seinen Griff und sprach wieder Karl an.

"Das hat er ganz sicher nicht vergessen und ich auch nicht, Karl! Genau deswegen habe ich dich nicht getötet und dir ein eigenes Territorium gegeben. Du stehst in meiner Gunst und Schuld und ich vertraue dir. Ich hoffe das hast _du_ nicht vergessen!"

Räuspern. "Nein, Sir ... Das habe ich nicht."

Der Alpha strich seinem Sohn dann sanft über den Kopf und den Nacken und nahm die Hand wieder zurück um seine Papiere zu nehmen.

"Schön, dass wir uns verstanden haben, Karl," sagte er sanft und warf dann einen Blick auf Clayton. "Ich würde jetzt gerne diese _Sache_ mit euch beiden besprechen, aber dafür wäre es hilfreich, wenn _du auch_ etwas sagen könntest, Clayton! In Ordnung?"

Marsten trank noch mal an seinem Tee, während er den Wolf beobachtete ...

Das mächtige Tier schnaubte etwas genervt, jaulte dann leise und wandte sich ab!

Leichtfüßig tappste er über den Parkettboden des Zimmers, warf an der geöffneten Tür noch mal einen kritischen Blick hinter sich auf Karl und verschwand dann in der Küche und durch die Hintertür in den Garten, wo er seine Kleidung hatte liegen lassen.

Tbc ...


End file.
